Rich Girls Gambit
by Arch Angel Kenji Wolf Knight
Summary: This is what happens if Kibas rich female cousin holds a tournament
1. Rich Girls Gambit

Disclaimer: I am writing this fic for my friend Femke. I got many ideas about it from her. If you need some character background then see Fate of The World by Guardian Tiger Shenlong.  
  
The characters of Kyle ( me ) Ben ( Ben Giorgi) Femke ( Person I know ) Matt (Guardian Tiger Shenlong) and Alex ( Alex Nunez an idiot I know) Isabella ( Card Thief Saturn ) Belong to their respective owners. I do not own Yu Gi Oh but certain cards are featured in this fic that belong to my friends and I please ask before you use them.  
  
A Rich Girls Gambit  
  
By Kenji Wolf Knight  
  
Kyle Marquis, A duelist who was living the down town Tokyo after transferring schools sat quietly looking over his deck and his card collection. "I need to take out this and add in this. Man this is boring it's been a long time since I have actually had a good duel." The young man was bored it was a Friday morning no school and nothing to do. Kyle yawned some standing up and walking down the hall downstairs into the kitchen. The doorbell rang so he grabbed a shirt from behind a chair and slipped it over his head he opened the door looking rather weird today his hair in short braids that stuck up a lot. He had eyes that were so dark that they appeared black and was wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans. "Hello?"  
  
He was rather surprised when he saw who was at the door. It was Femke Kiba a cousin of Seto Kiba the rich stuck up kid who well was rich. " Hello what do you need Femke?" Kyle knew Femke from a fight that he had gotten into with Seto a long time ago. Femke smiled and moved some of her brown hair out of her face. " I would like to invite you to my tournament tomorrow , it is very privet only ten people with be invited and if you win I am sure you will love the prize. Buh bye now!" Kyle blinked as he looked at the invitation in his hand he closed the door grabbing one last look at Femke then turned and ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
It wasn't soon after that when Isabella's phone rang as usual she was at Matt's home. She picked up the phone and her at the time upset look became a very, very happy one. " Why cant I compete Femke? .. I know I will steal everyone's cards so what? Aw alright I'll tell matt about it goodbye." Isabella waited for matt to return from the kitchen with the food before telling him the news. "Femke is having a tournament she says that you're invited." Matt took a moment to consider this. " Well I don't know who's going to be there?" Isabella smiled and acted like she didn't know. " Femke Didn't tell me all she said was that the tournaments tomorrow and that you better show up!" Matt gave it some thought then smiled. "Well then ill go come on lets go edit my deck a little!"  
  
Benjamin Giorgi was in an arcade at the time his family owned a chain of them that were competing with Kiba's arcades. A limo rolled up in front of the arcade it was pink a driver walked over to the back door and opened it Femke stepped out. Ben was counting money in the register when he looked up Femke was standing right in front of him. "What do you want?" Ben asked not very happy at having a Kiba around. Femke grinned some. " I wanted to let you know that I will be having a small duel monsters tournament at my mansion tomorrow and you are invited." Ben growled and thought of the money he could make from this. "Fine I don't care one way or the other I just want to duel."  
  
At that time Alexander Nunez walked out of the bathroom. "Toilets all clean Ben! Ooooooh who's the pretty girl?" Ben growled some then yelled at Alex. "Go clean the toilets upstairs to!" Femke smiled at this. "Alex there is a duel monsters tournament at my home tomorrow and you as well as Ben are invited" Ben raised a brow at this then shrugged it off. "I SAID GO CLEAN THE TOILETS!" Alex ran away and as Ben looked back Femke was just leaving the store with two invitations on the counter. There was a crashing sound Alex had fallen down the stairs.  
  
Femke sat down next to her cousin Seto Kiba. "Everything is set up I have my challengers ready it is your turn to invite whoever you want cousin." Seto seemed upset. " Why would you invite such riff raff to our competition. It doesn't matter I will not let any of them win this competition!" Kiba picked up his phone and dialed for the operator. " I would like the number of mister Yugi Moto!"  
  
That's chapter one please read and review! 


	2. The contestants

Femke seemed very happy looking down at her contestants. They had seemed to assemble in two groups. The group of people that her cousin Seto had invited and the group she had invited there were two contestants that hadn't shown up yet. "That's not very cool I showed up at his house fist he should be here!" The door was pushed open Kyle and his friend Matt walked in at the same time. Kyle was smirking broadly. "The winners are here might as well clear out and just award one of us the prize!" Seto Kiba seemed to growl at this and turns away. Kyle noticed this and smiled some. "Something wrong rich boy?" This seemed only to piss Seto off more he walked to his own separate corner near Yugi and his usual group.  
  
Kyle and Matt on the other hand walked over to their friends Ben, Alex and Deshawn. The greeting was a little odd since Alex was in a neck brace. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" Matt asked annoyed. Alex smiled and responded very cheerfully. "Oh I fell down the stairs yesterday and I hurt myself! IT WAS COOL!" The entire group simply shook their heads. Seto Laughed loudly and spoke so that both groups could hear. "Just like a piece of street trash. I wonder if any of you are worthy of a match with me." Kyle growled but before he could speak Femke spoke out. " Alright then its time to introduce yourself to each other and name the prize you are competing for!"  
  
Yugi went first proclaiming his reason for fighting. "I am here to show my strength as a duelist. And to prove to Seto Kiba I am a better duelist than him. My name is Yugi Moto."  
  
Ben spoke next his tone was somewhat sarcastic as he always spoke that way. "Well I figure that I am just here to make some money. Oh and I want to play. My name's Ben Giorgi."  
  
Marik decided to just speak out next. "I am here to redeem myself by winning a duel monsters competition without any tricks! Refer to me simply as Marik."  
  
Seto Kiba spoke next his tone superior. "I am here to make sure none of you get what you want. My name is Seto Kiba but you may refer to me as Duel God!"  
  
Kyle who really was annoyed at this point cut off matt from speaking. "It's simple if there's money to be made then I'm going ta go get it simple as that. Plus no random good looking girl shows up at your door to invite you to a tournament if they don't think you're good! My name's Kyle."  
  
Matt spoke now smirking some. "I am simply here to enjoy a few games of duel monsters! My name just happens to be Matt."  
  
Joey took his turn at speaking. "I am here to represent for my friends and to get some money to spend on a new car! The name's Joey Wheeler!"  
  
Alex spoke now as Kyle punched him in the side to make him talk. "Oh um I'm here because Ben told me to come. My name's... Um. uh. Alex! Yeah that's it."  
  
Bakura spoke in his soft English accent. "I am here because I heard that it would be a good opportunity to show my skills as a duelist. My name is Ryou Bakura."  
  
Deshawn decided to speak last. "My name is Deshawn Hooshing. I am so high right now!"  
  
Femke smiled brightly. "Well contestants from your responses I will send you randomly into the arena the rest of us will remain here and watch from the screen!" Femke pointed to a huge TV screen that was almost the entire wall. "So lets Get started shall we! The first round match ups are as follows."  
  
On the huge screen pictures of the match ups showed up on the screen.  
  
"Match one is"  
  
Kyle Marquis  
  
vs.  
  
Seto Kiba  
  
"The second match."  
  
Ben Giorgi vs. Yugi Moto  
  
"The third match"  
  
Matt Shoemaker  
  
vs.  
  
Bakura  
  
"Our Forth Match"  
  
Deshawn Hooshing  
  
vs. Joey Wheeler  
  
"And our final match who's winner will receive a by for the next round"  
  
Marik  
  
vs.  
  
Alex Nunez  
  
"Now that our stage is set let the duels begin! Kyle and Seto please step into the ever changing room."  
  
Kyle smirked as he slipped his deck into his duel disk. "I hope you like getting your ass beat I'm going to tear you to pieces!"  
  
Kiba spoke quietly in his pompous annoying tone. "You will understand soon enough trash."  
  
Kyle and Seto stepped through a large metal door into a dark room. 


	3. Kyle Vs Kiba

As Seto and Kyle stepped through the huge doors they closed and the TV in the group room turned on. The room right now looked like a large mountainous path. "Wow. this is incredible. I can almost feel the rocks under my feet.." Kyle wasn't used to this type of virtual immersion but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Are we going to duel or are you going to just stand there with that confused look on your face!" Seto seemed annoyed at his opponent's awe of the virtual world around them. "Well if you're going to take so long then I shall just have to go first!"  
  
Kyle took the first five cards off his deck and so did Seto. The two duelists stood a little apart so that their monsters would have room. Kiba seemed utterly disgusted with his first five cards so he drew his sixth and played it immediately. "I Play Reload this magic card allows me to shuffle my current hand back into my deck and then draw a new one!" Kyle watched as Kiba shuffled his hand into his deck and redrew, "I set two cards face down and I summon Kaiser Sea Horse In attack mode and end my turn!" A sea dragon looking warrior with a sphere stood in front of Kiba it seemed to be an actual breathing almost as if you could reach out and touch it.  
  
Kyle drew his sixth card. "Well I figure that ill just summon my Injection Fairy Lilly and set two cards face down." The Lilly looked like an almost cartoon-ish monster a nurse with a huge syringe. "Then I play my magic card Pot of Greed." Kyle drew another two cards set one face down and smirked. "Your move Kiba."  
  
Seto drew a card from the top of his deck. "I set one card in face down defense position and-"  
  
" Well as you do that I think ill activate my two trap cards Solemn Wishes and Life absorbing Machine. With these cards I gain life points at the start of my turn. "  
  
Kiba blinked he had seen this strategy before it was Lector's. Kiba started to believe that it would be simple enough for him to beat this duelist just like he beat Lector. "I just end my turn afterwards."  
  
Kyle drew his life point meter went up five hundred. Kyle set a card face down then summoned a monster. "I summon Skilled Black Magician." A magician appeared on the field dressed in all black with a staff "After that I end my turn."  
  
Kiba drew for the turn and smiled. "This duel is all but over you trash I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse for my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The huge dragon took the place of the Kaiser Sea Horse leering down at Kyle. "Since the Kaiser Sea Horse counts as two tributes for my Light type monsters I only need to sacrifice it to summon my Blue Eye's." "Now my mighty beast destroy his Skilled black Magician!" The Huge Dragon started to charge is Blue blast of lightning when Kyle lazily flipped over a trap card. "Magic cylinder redirects the attack at your life points!" The skilled black magician set up the Cylinder to fire directly at Kiba who took three thousand points of direct damage dropping his life meter to one five thousand life points.  
  
Kyle laughed loudly at this watching Seto shake with rage. "Wow I thought you were good. I guess it's my turn now!' Kyle drew a card from his deck. "This match is over I hope you realize you were just destroyed by someone you called trash! I play brain control to take possession of your blue eyes. Then I tribute it and my killed black magician for my Magician of Black Chaos who when he comes to the field gives my back a magic card I select pot of greed. I choose to activate it again. I now set two more cards face down and play Mage Power it boosts my Lilly's attack strength by five hundred for each magic or trap on my field giving her a attack of twenty nine thousand. I attack activating her effect paying two thousand life points to increase her attack points to five thousand nine hundred and BUH BYE!"  
  
The Lilly took a throw of her weapon at Kiba's heart like a javelin Kyle smirked as Kiba's heart his life points reaching zero. Kyle walked over to Seto who fell to his knees and picked his deck out of his duel disk he searched around for a card he wanted. He spotted the shrink magic card and took it slipping it in his own deck. "C'ya rich boy! Oh and Kiba before you talk down to people like me take your little orphan ass and consider this! "  
  
Kyle walked out of the room the victor of the mach smirking Seto shakily following after him.  
  
Femke seemed extremely excited seeing as she didn't want her cousin to win anyway. "AND THE WINNER IS KYLE! The next match will be Ben Giorgi versus Yugi Moto! Good Luck!" Ben and Yugi stepped up to the huge metal doors which slid open. 


	4. Ben Vs Yugi

Femke seemed to be overjoyed with how everything was going. Her cousin Kiba had been eliminated and the second match was about to start. "Well then it looks like the first match is done with and it's time to start the next one! Ben versus Yugi!"  
  
Ben and Yugi moved toward the metal doors Kyle Matt and Deshawn started laughing. "Ben's going to destroy this fool." Deshawn laughed. Joey and Tea and Bakura seemed to take offence to this. "Yugi is the greatest duelist that ever lived no little street runt can beat him!" Joey yelled at them. There was a slight pause in which all of Femke's invites looked shocked. " .. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHA." All of the contestants laughed very loudly at his comment. "Yah ok just watch the screen and shut your mouth, big people are talking." Kyle smirked as he spat the insult at Joey who got very pissed.  
  
Meanwhile they all looked to the screen where Yugi and Ben were standing in the middle of a large carnival. Ben smirked. "I like this place it reminds me of when my mom would take me to the circus." Yugi scoffed some. "We did not come here to waste time we came here to duel!" Yugi drew the top six cards from his deck. "I Summon the King's Knight in attack mode!" A large man wearing a crown appeared onto the field. "Then I set two cards face down and end my turn." Ben drew the top six cards off of his duel disk. "Well first I will summon my Goblin Attack Force!" A group of ugly green goblins with clubs and crude amour appeared. "Then I will play the Polymerization spell card to fuse my Goblin Attack Force with my Giant Orc. This gives me the Uriki Paladin Hero of the Orc Tribe Monster!" A large orcish chieftain clad in thick black amour with a gigantic spear stood facing the King's Knight.  
  
Ben smirked some. "My monster has four thousand attack strength more than enough to blow your puny knight away. But first I activate my heavy Storm spell card blowing away your two trap cards!" A large wind storm blew through the streets and Yugi's two trap cards were destroyed. "Now Uriki Hero ATTACK!" The large orc stepped over to the king and punched him sending him to the ground then repeatedly stabbed him with the spear. King blood actually splattered all over. The Life point meter for Yugi Dropped from eight thousand to fifty seven hundred.  
  
Yugi growled and drew a card. "I Summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Then I end my turn." Ben blinked drew his card and laughed. "What kind of armature move is that? My Orc Hero can't Attack this turn due to its ability. But its other ability allows me to search my deck for any monster with Orc or Goblin in its name." Ben took his deck and showed Yugi the card he pulled which was the goblin attack force card. "So I figure I will play the spell card Pot of greed to draw to more cards." Ben drew two more cards from his deck. "I summon the Alligator Sword and set two cards face down. After That I end my turn." Yugi Drew.  
  
" I will summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and end my turn." Another magnet warrior appeared on the field. Ben smirked "Your trying to summon Valkiryon aren't you. Well it isn't going to happen. I Tribute my Alligator Sword for the Summon Skull then play the magic card grave force! It allows me to take one magic card from my graveyard and play it again. I choose Polymerization to fuse my Summon Skull and my Red Eyes from my hand into THE BLACK SKULL DRAGON! Attack My monsters!" The two monsters first the Orc Hero then the Black Skull attacked Yugi's Monsters. This Left Yugi with no monsters and seven hundred life points left.  
  
Yugi drew his next card. "This wont help at all this match is over I pass my turn." Ben smiled. "But it's not over I have one last card to play.." Ben said this last part with a sick smile on his face you could tell his Yami had control of him. "I play the Dark Nightmare of Life" ... Yugi shivered and started to twitch and scream as his life points reached zero the only thing is he kept screaming and twitching. Ben left the duel room feeling normal and happy since he won. Medical crews went in to remove Yugi. 


	5. Suprise Change Matt Vs Joey

Ben had just beaten Yugi badly. Medical crews were working on Yugi inside the duel room so there was a short break. Kyle was laughing loudly as he put his hands behind his head. "You really gave that freak a beating!" Ben shrugged and started to reshuffle his deck. "It was his own fault. Who summons the magnet warriors in attack mode? Femke's group laughed loudly. Joey stalked toward the group of duelists on the opposite side of the room. When he reached them he screamed loudly at them. "YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY WHAT YOU JUST DID!" He turned to look at Kyle who was obviously the ringleader of the group. "YOU AND YOUR BAND OF STREET TRASH FRIENDS SHOULD JUST LEAVE BEFORE YOU HAVE T-" Kyle punched Joey in the stomach then lifted his knee into Joey's face finally rearing back and punching him in his face watching him hit the ground with a smirk.  
  
"Before you shoot your mouth off, realize who the hell you're talking to. Consider yourself lucky that I'm not going to get a chance to deal with you." Kyle smiled some. "Matt will destroy you in a few seconds just wait a little." Matt laughed some and spoke out. "You won't even have to worry about Yugi worry about yourself!" Serenity Wheeler, who was very afraid at seeing her older brother get beaten up badly. She stormed over to help her brother up just as she did Joey lunged at Matt. As he threw his punch Matt prepared to strike back but Joey screamed in pain. Joey had been kicked in the crotch by someone a girl around everyone's age she was smiling happily she walked over to Serenity and started to slap her repeatedly.  
  
Kyle, Deshawn, and Ben stood there in shock. "When did Isabella get here?" They all looked at Matt who answered as he pulled Isabella away from Serenity. "How the hell should I know? Isabella stop." Femke had been watching all of this and laughing. "Enough, enough Matt and Joey prepare to go into the duel room! I know that's not exactly how it was planned. But since Kyle so generously stated that Matt would be able to take out Joey I would like to see that match instead Deshawn will play Bakura." Joey recovering from two beatings limped toward the duel room as he reached the door Yugi was carried out on a stretcher. "Don't worry Yugi I'll get these rejects for you." Kyle made a buzzer sound from behind him and threw a book at him. Matt smirking walked toward the duel room his deck slipped in his duel disk.  
  
Joey and Matt walked into the room the iron doors closing behind them. The two duelists stood on top of a huge Chinese temple there was a very steep drop should one of them fall. Matt seemed not phased as he drew his top six. "You're not going to survive this duel Joey. I summon my Vorse Raider in attack position." A large Monster with an axe stood in front of Matt it was growling and drooling. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." Joey drew his top five then drew his first card he seemed happy. Matt smirked brightly and said. "Discard your sixth card I activate Drop Off!" Joey discarded the card angrily. "It doesn't matter that card wasn't very good anyway. I summon my Rocket Warrior in defense position and end my turn." Matt drew his next card he thought for a moment.  
  
"I play gravity axe gnarl equipping it to my Vorse raider then a tribute it for my guardian gnarl! Attack Guardian Gnarl destroy the rocket warrior!" The great guardian slashed its gigantic axe through the little warrior Joey moved backward a few inches. "I end my turn." Joey drew his next card and realized that it really sucked just like everything else in his deck. "I summon Baby Dragon in attack mode!" The tiny dragon stood there looking very harmless. "That ends my turn go ahead." Matt drew for his turn. "I summon another Vorse Raider and use it to attack your baby dragon!" Joey's dragon was easily obliterated and he took a little damage to his life points.  
  
"And then my guardian attacks your life points directly!" Gnarl smacked Joey with its tail Joey taking a lot of damage and moving closer to the edge. Joey drew he started to sweat from the fear of falling off the edge. "I.I summon ..Alligator Sword!" The Alligator warrior appeared standing ready to attack with its sword gleaming. "That ends my turn." Matt drew and smiled sadistically. "First I activate my monster culmination magic card it combines the two monsters I have on the field for one turn making my Gnarl Raider have attack strength of forty four thousand then I tribute it for my Great Maju Garzzat.  
  
You see my great Maju Garzzat is a very special creature that's attack becomes twice the strength of whatever I use to summon it and since the original attack was forty four. Great Maju Garzzat is eighty eight thousand! Now my Great Maju Garzzat Attack the Alligator sword!!!" The Alligator sword was destroyed but the force of the blow sent Joey falling off the temple side down toward the endless cavern all that was heard were his screams. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Matt smirked as he left the room victorious Serenity was crying his friends cheered. 


	6. Deshawn Vs Bakura

Joey started to shriek as he fell he continued to shriek screaming his lungs out as Matt walked out of the room. Serenity Wheeler was crying her eyes out as Marik turned to Bakura and said. "Who are these people?" Kyle smirked at Matt and then looked at Deshawn. "Looks like your up next bro." Femke laughed as the medical crew brought a shrieking and twitching Joey out of the dueling room. Deshawn walked toward the large doors. "I am ready for my duel lets get it over with." Bakura growled some becoming Yami Bakura. "You insolent whelp I will crush you and send you on to the shadow realm." Deshawn took a puff from his blunt which showed up out of no where laughed and said. "That would be a hate crime."  
  
Femke smiled some more. "Well now that the room is clear let the next match begin! Deshawn versus Bakura!" Deshawn stepped into the room followed by his opponent there was a moment of darkness then the two of them stood on two small islands surrounded by water. Kyle Matt Ben Isabella and Deshawn all burst out laughing. Kyle managed to speak through his laughs. "Wow well he's screwed now ain't he!" Matt laughing still responded. "Yah much more than that it's like he never even stood a chance!"  
  
Deshawn laughed some and drew six cards. "This duel isn't going to last long enough for you to even realize it! I play the legendary ocean magic card." A huge tidal wave swept the field Deshawn looked like it didn't even bother him but Bakura coughed and spit out water. Deshawn smirked brightly. "I set a card face down and summon a monster hidden in the sea." Bakura thought to himself.  
  
"This technique, are you related to Mako Tsunami?" Deshawn laughed some more. "No I just ran up on him with the nine and took his cards" On the outside all of Deshawn's friends were laughing loudly what was left of Yugi's group was in shock and horror. "Bakura laughed some well it will not save you because this match is over." Bakura drew his cards and smiled even brighter. "I summon the headless knight in attack mode and set one card face down." A large knight in white armor with no head appeared standing there knee deep in water. "That completes my turn." Deshawn laughed.  
  
"I activate my tornado wall after I draw one card" Bakura smirked. "Then I counter with my Destiny Board. This duel is over in five turns you cannot win you cretin." Deshawn twitched and then smirked. "That fifth turn won't ever come. I summon my Legendary Fisherman and reveal the card I played before my Sea Dragon Warrior." The legendary fisherman spun its spear around and the sea dragon warrior rose from the sea.  
  
"Now I play my fissure spell card. It destroys your weakest face up card and since you only have one monster face up it gets destroyed leaving your life points wide open. ATTACK MY MONSTERS!" The two monsters attacked Bakura who was indeed very open his life points dropped to four thousand three hundred fifty. "I set one card face down and end my turn." Bakura drew as a second spirit message appeared on the field.  
  
"No matter how hard you try you will not win. I summon the earthbound spirit in defense mode. Now neither of your monsters can attack and you cannot reach my life points!" Deshawn seemed to just take this in stride drawing his next card. " I play Earth Breaker it destroys the monster with the weakest defense points your spirit is gone." Bakura growled noticing the really bad position he was in. "I attack again with both of my monsters!" The monsters circled underwater stabbing Bakura again. "You are down to seven hundred life points I don't care if your destiny board was twice as fast you still loose!" Bakura drew. "NO I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU! I PLAY CARD DESTRUCTION!" Both Deshawn and Bakura discarded their hands and drew them back. "Then I remove the earthbound spirit the headless knight and my dark ruler ha des from the grave yard to summon Dark Necro Fear!"  
  
Deshawn smiled activating his set card. "I activate Bottomless trap hole!" The Necro Fear fell down in a hole and disappeared. Bakura was stunned there was nothing he could do. "N.No.. I cannot loose I am the darkness I , I cant." Deshawn drew and smirked "Well it looks like you got to drown the darkness because I attack with my monsters reducing your life points to zero. Bakura fell backward into the water. He started screaming loudly rolling around on the ground. "HELP HELP I'M DROWNING I'M DROWNING!!!" Deshawn smirked victoriously and walked out. 


	7. Alex Vs MarikMalik

Deshawn Stepped out of the large duel room smirking. "I guess that means were all going to advance!" Alex blinked and spoke out. "No I haven't advanced yet but I am going to." Ben growled. "Shut up Alex!" Alex cringed and responded. "Yes sir." Marik who had been watching all this took a mental note and got ready to play. Femke laughed and called down to them all. "Well The last match for today will be Marik versus Alex!" Everyone watched as Alex and Marik walked toward the large metal doors Bakura was led out on a stretcher.  
  
Marik was walking into the duel arena when little Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Joey and Kiba showed back up each looking ok but pissed. Kyle smirked and looked over at Alex. "Hey Alex don't lose." Alex nodded getting serious he stepped into the doorway and tripped. Everyone in Femke's group just put their hands over their faces and sighed. "What are his chances?" Isabella asked Matt quietly. "Non existent." Matt responded. Alex stood back up quickly and walked into the duel room the area turning into a deep dark chasm. Ben smirked. "This is great the perfect field for Alex." Ben looked over at Kyle who wasn't really paying attention. "You do remember what Alex's Deck type is don't you?" Kyle closed his eyes and leaned against a wall. "Of course I do..... Arch Fiends he is going to destroy this guy." Ben smirked and looked to the screen. "Yah there is no way he could mess this up."  
  
Marik smirked and drew his opining six. "I summon Gilgars! In attack mode" Alex blinked and drew his own cards he took five minutes to think then another five to pick his card for his move. "Well um I summon Shadow Knight Arch Fiend and then I play Pandemonium!" The area changed to look more like the archfiends dwellings everyone watched intently. Kyle smirked. "Even an idiot as big as him can make good moves." Marik Smirked and looked over at Alex. "Are you going to attack or are you to afraid?" Alex Growled and ended his turn without attacking. Marik smirked and drew his next card. "I set two cards and summon Revival Jam in Attack Mode!" An odd blue blob appeared on the field. "With that I end my turn" Alex drew and put another monster on the field. "I summon Terror King Arch Fiend and-" "I activate Gravity Bind no monster four stars or higher can attack!" Alex Growled and then realized he couldn't do anything else. "Well then I end my turn."  
  
Marik smirked and drew looking at his card he laughed evilly. "This is the end for you moron! I tribute both your monsters for Lava Golem!" Ben groaned knowing that this couldn't be a good sign. Marik smirked as his gigantic creature appeared on Alex's Field. "This is the end with this creature you will loose a thousand life points a turn." Ben growled and looked upset. "Well it's over now." Matt blinked and looked over at Ben surprised. "He can still tribute it cant he?" Ben sighed sounding a little upset. "Well yes and no you see –" Kyle cut him off. "Alex has no tribute monsters in his deck." Ben sighed and looked up at the screen. Alex looked frustrated. "Well I play Mystical space typhoon and destroy gravity bind."  
  
Marik looked alarmed his plan had fallen through he couldn't win this match. "I would attack you but since I can't I end my turn." Marik blinked and felt astonished at the ignorance. Marik was so amazed he even said. " It can attack now stupid." Alex nodded and responded. "I know it cant attack." Marik growled. "It can attack!" Alex Nodded again. "I know it can not attack" Marik just sighed and drew. "I summon Bow Gunnian which will do 700 damage to you every turn.  
  
It didn't take to long for Alex to loose the match what happened at the end was what surprised everyone Marik changed his hair standing straight up his eyes changing his voice to. "You have lost to me and now you will suffer." Marik pointed at Alex and then Alex just fell over medical people walked in to help him. Marik emerged and caught Kyle's fist in his hand smirking. " If you want to help your friend... then you have to do it through a duel with me." Kyle smirked at Marik and pulled his fist back. "I don't really care about Alex.... I just want to hurt you." Marik smirked and walked away Femke smiled and gave an announcement. "Well today's events are over you all are welcome to stay here and well are recommended to stay here tonight we will start the second round tomorrow night!"  
  
Everyone dispersed to their various rooms Matt and Isabella started going through Matt's Deck changing the type entirely. Ben had decided on getting just a good nights sleep and had already turned in. Marik stayed up and looked over his cards. Deshawn was sitting in his room smoking a blunt and drinking some beer. Kyle on the other hand needed some water it was getting late he wandered around in the darkness of the house trying to find some water. "Damn.... I am thirsty...." He noticed a door open he peeked inside he saw Femke changing. 


	8. Prepare For the Semi Finals

Rich Girls Gambit Chapter Eight (Note to Isa and Femke: I didn't want to have to change my rating. So I am skipping the whole sex scene this is next morning. For those of you who didn't know that there was going to be a raunchy violent sex scene well now you know this is the next morning. )  
  
Kyle felt someone tap him on the forehead he decided to simply sleep through it. Another tap came this one harder. Then finally someone broke a broomstick over his head he groaned and sat up.  
  
" WHAT IS IT! "  
  
Femke blinked and dropped the broken broom smiling. She was wearing a beautiful blue and gold Chinese dress she was smiling so brightly she had obviously had a great time last night. She spoke softly seeing that he was still half asleep. "Well sleepy head the next round of the tournament starts in fifteen minutes and you're up against your friend Ben."  
  
Kyle's eyes widened as he looked down at his shredded clothes and many scratch marks. He whimpered a little and scratched his head. "But Femke I don't have any clothes."  
  
Femke smiled brightly admiring her handy work. "I know dearest I have an outfit set up for you."  
  
Four minutes later Kyle stood looking himself in the Mirror a black shirt with short sleeves two red wristbands a red baseball cat and black baggy jeans. "Hey where's my deck!" Femke showed up with his duel disk and his deck smiling it seemed a little bit bigger than normal. "Um ... this isn't my deck... my deck is a few cards smaller than this." Femke smiled at him brightly. "I figured I would slip in a few of my own cards to help you out you know a little boost of strength."  
  
Kyle smirked and slipped his duel disk on his wrist. "I am not even going to look through the cards. I trust you Femke." Femke blinked not really considering that very wise but she decided not to argue she just ran out to the elevator where everyone else was waiting for them. Kyle showed up a few minutes later.  
  
Deshawn was as always high out of his mind with a blunt sticking out of his mouth. He noticed that Kyle was very late which was something that he normally wasn't. "Yo Dog where you been I thought we was gonna get drunk last night!?" Kyle laughed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Well bro I had more pressing matters to attend to you see me and - " Femke cut him off by laughing loudly. "Well brave contestants and spectators! We have reached the Semi finals and our Semi Finalists are Kyle , Ben , Deshawn , Matt and Marik. Good luck to all of you and hopefully no one will die. Isabella was standing with Matt and Kyle and Deshawn were standing together smirking brightly. Ben was standing with some random girl that no one seemed to know he seemed very focused. Dark Marik was standing with his back to the group of kids while he spoke with his servant Odion. Last but not Least Yugi , Kaiba , Bakura , Joey , Tea , Serenity ect.... were standing over away from the other two groups. Femke pressed a button and the elevator doors opened the groups walked into the elevator and Femke pressed the top button. After a ride that only took a few minutes they were on the top of the gigantic building the little stadium resembled greatly the coliseum that Yugi and Kaiba dueled in the Battle City Finals. Femke took a seal on in a queen like chair while everyone else took their places in the stands. Femke smirked and spoke into a tiny microphone. "THE FIRST MATCH KYLE VERSES BEN! Will the contestants please enter the ring Let the duels begin!"  
  
Kyle stepped up to one side of the ring while Ben walked up to the other side Ben was smirking. "What's so funny Ben?" Ben just smirked and activated his duel disk. "I'm going to win because I'm the mayor of munchkin land!" Kyle blinked and just stared at Ben for a moment. "Man did Deshawn get you high?" Ben laughed a little and drew five. "Just Make your move Kyle" 


	9. Matter of Pride Kyle Vs Ben Part 1

Rich Girls Gambit Chapter 9 A Matter of Pride a Test of Strength  
  
Kyle stared down Ben already to some extent upset at Ben. Ben on the other hand was very happy he looked over his hand and waited for Kyle to make his move. Kyle smirked and drew his opining six cards he noticed a card that was not in his deck before. He also realized that he had a pretty good opining hand. "Well Ben Lets get things started I play Mystic Plasma Zone!" The field became shrouded in a Dark Cloud lightning stroked the ground in a flash. "I also play the magic card Polymerization to fuse two cards in my hand my Buster Blader and my Dark Magician. To create the Dark Paladin!" Out of the darkness a great warrior moved from the clouds a great spear like blade dark blue and gold trimmed Armor he stood in front of Kyle with a cold glare. "This is my ultimate creature my favorite monster!" Ben smiled and nodded happily. Kyle set two cards which appeared face down in front of him. "With that I end my turn."  
  
Ben drew his sixth card and smiled brightly. "I summon my favorite beast Retrained Celtic Guardian!" The great Elvin warrior appeared in front of Ben with his sword held in front of him his armor shining his cape blowing in the wind the gleam of the next crash of lightning illuminated off his sword. Ben smirked wide and placed a magic card on the field. "I play earthbound and held with this magic card no monsters except for earth type monsters can attack." Kyle smirked and put a card from his hand into his graveyard and Bens Magic card was immediately destroyed. "My paladin isn't just really cool looking and really powerful. His special ability gives me a great deal of control over magic cards as long as he is on the field all I have to do is discard a card from my hand to negate and destroy your magic cards. Ben seemed to be still confident he set three cards and they appeared before him. "Then in that case I end my turn."  
  
Kyle sneered and drew his next card another one he didn't recognize. He took a moment to read it then played it on the field. "I activate the magic card Magical Hammer!" The Dark paladin turned his spear around and a great hammer appeared where the bladeless edge used to be. "This magic card not only boosts my Paladins attack strength by a thousand it also allows me to discard two cards from my graveyard to destroy ten magic cards from your deck the only problem is that I loose a thousand life points but I will deal." Kyle's life point meter dropped by a thousand points but Ben took his deck selecting ten magic cards he discarded those he took but for some reason he was still smiling.  
  
Kyle growled. "What is with the smirk you just lost ten cards out of your deck and you're facing down one of the strongest monsters in my deck and yet you smile!" Ben smirked a little more and activated his face down cards. "This is why I am smirking because I activate my way of defeating you!" Kyle twitched and readied to discard things from his hand but to his dismay they were trap cards. "I've known you for the longest time I know that your deck is impossible to dent with magic cards. Not me I am not stupid I know the only thing your deck has weak defenses against Trap Cards!" Kyle growled and watched what happened to the field trees sprung up around Ben's side and the sun came out but only on Ben's side. "I activate the sacred Forest of Elves. As long as this card remains on the field none of my monsters will be defended from all attacks. Then I activate the Trap card Final countdown. If you cannot beat me within twenty turns I will win this duel!" Kyle growled and just smirked. "It won't even take that long to defeat you. PALADIN ATTACK HIS MONSTER!" The paladin shot foreword but suddenly a tree moved in front of the paladins strike. A tree with four thousand defense strength the paladin bounced off the tree and Kyle took even more damage Ben laughed happily. "This is my way of defeating you! This is my greatest combo you can't kill an elf in his own forest! But just to top it off I summon a regular Celtic Guardian and end my turn." A second Celtic Guardian appeared on the field a little different from the first it sat in one of thee trees. Both monsters and Ben had a wide smirk on their faces. Kyle then drew and smirked as well. "Ben I guess you've proved it you are a genius but I can't just let you win this duel because this... Is a Matter of PRIDE!" 


	10. Matter of Pride Kyle Vs Ben Part 2

Rich Girls Gambit Chapter 10 A matter of Pride The Rise of the Wolf Lord  
  
Ben started to laugh evilly very evilly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA How dose it feel to be stumped to be caught in a lock. Kyle looked up at Ben instead of the look of despair that should have been there he was smirking. "I told you Ben... you haven't won... and you won't win because this is a matter of pride! Now end your turn so I can destroy you." Ben smirked and flicked his hand signifying the end of his turn. "This is turn two for my final countdown!" Kyle growled and drew gritting his teeth. His draw wasn't really a good one he growled and Ben started to speak. "You know Kyle I spent a lot of time thinking about how to defeat you for a long time. All the times we have dueled you have won because of your power and your speed. Then there was the annoying little factor of the Dark Paladin so I changed my deck in order to defeat you because I found The only way to defeat you!"  
  
Kyle was growling sort of loudly he growled a little more then summoned his next monster. "Just shut up Ben I summon Silver Fang in attack Mode!" Ben blinked and stared at Kyle laughing a little. "Silver Fang since when was that in your deck!" Kyle sighed and responded. "Since I don't know how it got in there it doesn't matter just make your move" Ben smirked and drew his next card. "Well it doesn't really matter and Since I am currently protected by my invincible wall it would be a waste to destroy your weak dog. So I simply summon Celtic Guardian Girl" Another Elf appeared on the field this one with a bow an arrow and lighter armor than the other Celtic Guardians.  
  
Ben smirked and his forest grew. "I end my turn the clock is ticking Kyle can you beat me in time." Kyle took another draw yet again it wasn't something useful at all. Then he took a closer look at it. It was a magic card called Ten Thousand Howls. Kyle smirked realizing why silver fang was in his deck now. "Ben that forest of yours won't protect you much longer. I activate Ten Thousand Howls this spell card will be your end in three turns! I place all my trust in this card and I end my turn." Ben smirked and drew his next card something unexpected happened a great howl roared through the air and echoed through Ben's forest. Ben blinked and shook his head whatever trick this was didn't really affect him since he had all his life points and so on. "I don't know what move you made but it looks like it failed!" Kyle smirked and crossed his arms. "You can go on thinking that just make your move." Ben growled and simply shrugged his shoulders. "I end my turn go on." Kyle smirked and drew his next card as soon as he drew it another great howl rung out then echoed through Ben's forest.  
  
Ben started to sweat this howling was not a good thing. Kyle smirked and set one card. "I end my turn Ben go ahead." Ben waited but there was no howl this time he drew and set his own card. "I end my –" As Ben was speaking the loudest howl was heard suddenly Kyle's field was becoming darker and darker. Ben blinked unable to see his opponent anymore. "Kyle what's going on with your field." Laughter was heard and then Kyle's voice was heard. "I SUMMON MY ULTIMATE CREATURE BY ACTIVATING THE EFFECT OF MY TEN THOUSAND HOWLS DECEND MY WOLF LORD!" The darkness disappeared and a great circle under the Dark Paladin and Silver Fang there was a crash of thunder. Suddenly both of Kyle's monsters disappeared. What stood in their place was a new monster a monster with no amour just a black short sleeved shirt open down the middle with a hood trimmed in silver fur the sleeve openings of his shirt were also covered in fur. The monster had bandages wrapped around his waist and around his hands up to his forearms although his fingertips were bare. The creature had long black hair and his skin was tanned. Tiny silver wolf ears were on the top of his head and he wore baggy black pants and no shoes. Lastly the monster had yellow eyes like a wolves and a gigantic sword stuck in the ground next to him. Kyle smirked and looked over at Ben. "This is the end of the duel. My wolf lord is the strongest monster in existence and I can easily use his special ability to shred your field."  
  
Ben was very afraid but realized something. "Not before I can do the same thing with my monsters because I summon the Great Celtic General!" Kyle blinked as suddenly the forest grew to its largest size then disappeared along with Ben's monsters. A great Celtic Warrior appeared staring down the wolf lord with much more regal amour and a long thin sword. Kyle and Ben both smirked they both had their strongest creatures on the field the real battle was about to begin. 


	11. Matter of Pride Kyle Vs Ben The End

Rich Girls Gambit Chapter 11 The conclusion of Kyle Vs Ben  
  
"So this will end it then?" Ben asked as he stared at the field his one monster his Celtic general holding his sword on his shoulder his shield on his back. Kyle smirked brightly and looked down at his hand. "This is the end Ben my Wolf Lord is much stronger than your General. Now if you don't want to see your monster cut to pieces then concede."  
  
Ben growled slightly and shrugged. "Are you going to do anything else or end your turn?" Kyle played a card from his hand. "I play the spell card The Greatest Battle! This spell card destroys all other magic and trap cards on the field and we both select one monster the others are destroyed." Ben seemed pissed now as he did as instructed his Final Countdown was useless now. "That's not all there is one more condition this card sets forth we must both pay life points till we are equal at three thousand."  
  
Both duelists' life point meters lowered to three thousand and we will broth loose five hundred life points a turn." Ben's eyes widened. "This type of card is to dangerous to use why did you put it in your deck Kyle!" Kyle smirked and nodded for Ben to take his turn. "I didn't put it in my deck it was just there."  
  
Ben growled and drew a card from the top of his deck it was useless in this situation. As Ben was drawing for his turn a dark cloud surrounded the dueling area the environment became very strenuous it seemed as if their monsters were draining their own lives Kyle started laughing. Ben raised an eyebrow and noticed what had happened. "A shadow game then. I guess it is best that we end this here then. I switch my Celtic General into defense mode. That ends my turn."  
  
Kyle drew a card and then smirked. "Wolf Lord Attack and destroy his only monster." Ben smirked as he saw the wolf lord appear in front of the kneeling Celtic general and completely cleave it in half. The fun part was when blood sprayed from bens body in a straight line for a moment Ben screamed loudly but recovered himself struggling to his feet. He drew his next card for his turn. Somehow the Celtic General was still standing healed completely he had never been destroyed. Ben smirked brightly. "This card was given to me by Britney. And it cannot be destroyed by someone like you." Kyle smirked and just stood there. "Well are you going to make a move or just stand there?" Ben growled realizing there was nothing he could do but wait for the end which would make them tie.  
  
Kyle smirked. "I am sorry my friend but this is the end because now I activate my Wolf Lords Special Ability. By sacrificing half of my remaining life points my Wolf Lord turns all the monsters on your field into attack mode. Then he attacks all the monsters and dose double the battle damage. " The Celtic General stood up and the wolf lord picked up his sword by the long handle he started to spin three times letting the sword go finally it stabbed right through the Celtic Generals stomach. The attack caused a gash in bens stomach the wolf lord wasn't done he appeared in front of the Celtic General and pulled his sword down then slashed up and sliced the Celtic General to little pieces. Ben's life points dropped to zero.  
  
Ben smirked as he passed out falling backward the shadows dissipated and medical people walked in and helped Ben out of the dueling arena. Kyle walked out a little upset at the fact he had kind of really hurt his friend. He looked over at Matt and Deshawn. "Good Luck you two." Femke was very excited now she yelled out happily. "The Winner Is Kyle So the next match will be Deshawn against Matt!" 


	12. The Ire Island Matt Vs Deshawn

Rich Girls Gambit Chapter 12 The Ire Island  
  
Deshawn laughed a little and took out his trusty weed bag taking out a blunt he put it in his mouth and lit it up taking a deep puff. "Yo ....... Can we get started while I cans till see?" Everyone simply stared at Deshawn who just walked into the dueling area with a yawn. Matt sighed and simply walked over to the dueling area drawing his first five cards. "Do you want to go first Deshawn?" Deshawn was sitting down on the Jamaican flag burning incense with a plate of chicken and his blunt to the side.  
  
Everyone else who was watching including Matt did an anime fall. Kyle sighed and turned his back starting to walk off. Femke blinked and called out behind him. "Where are you going?" Kyle just shrugged and walked off disappearing for the time being. Meanwhile Deshawn drew his opining six cards and laughed a little. "Well first I set one card then I play The Ire Island!." The entire area became a big paradise that looked a lot like a beautiful Jamaican beach. Matt smirked and simply waited for his turn he knew that this paradise wouldn't be around for long. "Then I play Polymerization to fuse my Lord Poison and my Lekunga to create Smokey Mc Pot." A monster with tan skin shorts probably used to go swimming and a huge afro appeared on the field. The monster had a spear with a large blunt on the end of it.  
  
Matt burst out laughing. "What's that supposed to do get me high?" Deshawn smirked and pointed at matt. "Smokey Mc Pot attack matt directly!" Matt blinked as the monster smacked him hard with the blunt spear dropping his life points by fifteen hundred. "My monster has a special ability. One it cannot be destroyed in battle. Two it can attack directly the turn it's summoned even If it is my first turn.  
  
Matt smirked and drew a card to start his turn. "Well it doesn't matter really I play the field card Mystic Plasma Zone! This card destroys your field card and puts this entire area into darkness!" Deshawn blinked and took a puff from his blunt again. "Um.... No." Suddenly the Mystic Plasma Zone Card was destroyed. Matt blinked suddenly and wondered what the hell was going on. "What did you just do?" Deshawn laughed and closed his eyes. "The Ire Island is a special type of field card what cannot be destroyed by any other field card it destroys every other field card." Matt growled and just looked at the rest of his hand.  
  
"Then I summon Fear from the Dark in attack mode." A monster appeared near matt who was standing in the shades under a palm tree a tomb stone rose up and a shadowy monster appeared in front of it. Deshawn laughed and activated his face down card. "I activate the trap card Tornado Wall!" Matt blinked again confused. "You can't activate that you done have Umi on the field." Deshawn took a long puff of his blunt and laughed. "Well I don't need it because I have the Ire Island on the field it is treated as Umi!"  
  
Matt growled he was being very out maneuvered right now and things didn't look particularly good for him right now and his turn was over. Deshawn drew his next card and thought for a moment. "I sacrifice Smokey Mc Pot to summon the incredibly powerful Giga Gigagio." Deshawn previous monster disappeared and a great lizard like monster covered in cybernetic armor appeared. "This duel wont take to long your done Matt" 


	13. The Ire Island Matt Vs Deshawn Part 2

Rich Girls Gambit Chapter 13 Just because its there  
  
Matt smirked broadly drawing his next card: you think so don't ya. You do realize why you haven't beaten me yet don't you. Deshawn smirked and nodded his head. "Yep because I am always high!" Matt blinked a few times and sighed. "No because you haven't played that huge monster that you have in your hand." Deshawn blinked and looked at his hand once then looked up then looked down at it again. "OH that card I didn't think I should play it yet because it's not really useful right now. Matt smirked brightly and set a card face down. "You can't beat me the way you are now you should concede the duel if your not going to play seriously. Deshawn took another look at his hand and nodded. "So end your turn matt so I can destroy you with this card that I hold.  
  
Outside the room everyone was watching intently especially yogis group. Kyle re appeared and smirked a little at them. "I don't see why you are all still staring so intently Matt is going to win." Everyone stared at Kyle who at that point seemed crazy he smirked broadly and leaned against the wall. "Thing about Deshawn is that he is smarter when he is high but he is easily manipulated. Matt has just made his game winning move without playing a single card. Everyone blinked and paid attention to the screen as Deshawn was making his move.  
  
" WELL MATT HERE IT GOES IF YOUR SO CONFIDENT ABOUT WHAT IM GOING TO DO THEN HERE EAT THIS!" Deshawn took the top card off his deck without looking at it and slammed it down on this duel disk. I SUMMON THE GREAT FISHERMAN OF THE CARRIBIAN! The entire island began to glow and Deshawn's other monster dove into the sea and a flash of light was seen under the water. There was a gigantic wave which when it had subsided Deshawn was standing atop a whale with a huge well built Caribbean looking monster. It looked closely related to the legendary fisherman only much more built and with a better spear Deshawn smirked. "Counter That"  
  
Matt smiled brightly and started to laugh loudly. "I win because I summon... Great Vampire Dracula." Deshawn's eyes widened as a great darkness covered the island and the sea. Matt smiled happily feeling more at home as he quietly placed a card on his duel disk a great darkness spread from it and half of the island was shrouded from it suddenly a figure appeared behind matt. A creature with pale skin looking almost human much like matt almost like his father except for the fact that the creature had nice sized fangs and piercing cold eyes.  
  
Matt smirked brightly. "Thank you Deshawn for allowing me to summon this creature." Deshawn blinked squinting to see the vampire standing behind Matt. "How did I help you summon that? "Deshawn was thoroughly confused. "What did I do to help you?"  
Matt smiled brightly. "Elementary my dear crack head, You summoned your great beast all I needed to do was activate my life's balance trap card and I get my great vampire here." Deshawn smirked brightly and nodded crossing his arms . "So I suppose this is where it ends then our last clash my greatest monster versus yours winner take all huh." Matt nodded and closed his eyes. "Just because its there"


End file.
